BIG small problems
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: Omigosh! Ahsoka and Rex have been turned into little kids. Ahsoka and Rex are OOC. Out of charecter. With humor of course like all my stories so far.
1. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I wish I did. Well, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka and I are fighting Count Dooku with the help of the best clones the 501st leigon. "Rex you and the rest of the troopers get the droids, Ahsoka and I will get Count Dooku!" I yelled to my loyal clone captain Rex.

"Yes Sir!" Rex yelled back. Ahsoka, my padawan and I chased Count Dooku. A small sepertists ship was coming down for Count Dooku, "Clones get the ship!" I yelled back to Rex. The clones started shooting at the ship. "Ahsoka, keep your gaurd up!" I said to Ahsoka.

"Got it Skyguy." Ahsoka said back. Then all of a sudden Dooku took out a gun and shot it at Ahsoka and the squad. But before Ahsoka could block it, it pushed them into a tower of boxes. But luckily, Heavy, Kicks, and Echo jumped out of the way but Rex was behind Ahsoka and they both got pushed into the tower of boxes. "Ahsoka, Rex!" I yelled in worry.

We ran over to the fallen crates and started to dig them out. At the bottom of the crate were 2 5-year olds, a boy and girl, and they looked like Ahsoka and Rex. They're big eyes filled with fear at the strangers that stood before them. "Who are you?" replied Rex, who just happened to still have his guns.

"We're in big trouble now, how are we going to explain to Commander Cody thathis best friend got turned into a 5-year old?" questioned Kicks. "Cody's here?" said Rex with a perked up smile. He dug himself out of the crates and ran out looking for Cody. Ahsoka stared as Rex went looking all over while Heavy ran after him.

"Get back here sir! Please?" asked Heavy easily getting desperate. "You think you got it bad?" I asked. "How am I gonna tell Plo Koon his favorite Jedi is a kid who used to pickpocket him?"

"She used to pickpocket General Plo?" asked Echo. Ahsoka smiled and ran over to my leg hugging it. "Can we please go see him?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "Uh sure." I said. "Goody!" she said walked over, and Rex who was still looking for Cody tripped when Ahsoka stuck out her foot ON PURPOSE. "Come on we're leaving and Cody is propably on Crousaunt." Ahsoka said.

"Come on sir, the ship is over there." said Heavy pointing to the ship. "Race ya!" said Ahsoka and they both ran to the ship. "Uh sir we're running out of fuel and we don't have any money"said Echo. "No problem Echo." I said. I reached for my wallet, my eyes grew big as I realized what happened. "Sir, are you okay?" asked Kicks. "Get that padawan!" I yelled, and we ran after Ahsoka.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review!**


	2. A day together

**Hope you enjoy this story! Spoiler alert: Resoka (Rex and Ahsoka)**

* * *

_**After arriving on Corusant...**_

**Cody's POV**

"You turned my best friend into a KID!" I yelled.

"Noooo, Dooku turned Rex into a kid." General Skywalker said shifting from one foot to another.

"It's okay, it's not the General's fault and I can fit into small places for hide n' seek." Rex said trying to make the best of it.

**_Later on around noon and after Skyguy told Obi-Wan..._**

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Wooohooo! Snack time!" I yelled heading towards the freezer. "Come on Rex hurry up! If not they will stick to the containers!" I yelled to Rex trying to catch up.

"I'm trying, but you run too fast!" yelled Rex. "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Rex eager to get the Coca-Cola popsicles. "Sure." Rex replied. But when he opened the freezer it only held one popsicle container.

"Hi guys, are you okay?" Skyguy asked. But we just stood there frozen just standing at our big problem. "Ahsoka, Rex are you okay?" he asked again with concern in his voice. I finally managed to speak but my voice was silent, "Someone took the second popsicle me and Rex made." I said frowning ready to cry, I mean it was our FAVORITE flavor. Skyguy looked in and searched the freezer for the second one, but it wasn't there, and I knew it I was just too horrified at the popsicle homicide to tell him.

Skyguy took out his comlink and called everyone who was there before the scene of the crime, baisically before 2:37 pm. The suspects were Obi-Wan, Heavy, Kicks, Cody, and Echo. We asked questions to the five and the only people no longer suspects were Obi-Wan and Cody leaving three. We checked the security cameras and the only people who went to the kitchen were Heavy and Kicks. After he saw it he zoomed in on Heavy who took out a bowl of lime Jell-O. As punishment Cody gave Kicks gaurd duty for 3 nights.

**Rex's POV**

After Kicks was given his punishment I offered Ahsoka half of my popsicle, and she hugged me! Score! Soon she will be my girlfriend! I'm soooo close to my goal: a peck on the cheek! Mental Note: sanitize face afterwards for cooties

. Later Ahsoka and I played board games, in fact we played sooo many games we called it Game Mania! It was a tie, she won 5 games I won 5 games. Then we got bored and decided to pull a prank on Anakin.(Since I'm 5 yrsold I'm not in his squad, so I don't have to call him General.) Luckily, he was asleep, I put his hand in warm water while Ahsoka drew on his face and wrote I, Anakin Skywalker love Senator Padme Amidala. I asked her if it was true but she said no.

We also took pics, then we hid them except one so he can see it. He looked so ridiculous.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Rex and I had a lot of fun today, and he was sooo nice to share his popsicle! Wooohooo! I am so close for a hug from him, although I wonder if he has a crush on him like I do. Oh well, I'll just have to wait. Maybe we can go to the amusement park nearby, I mean it will be my birthday tomorrow. I hope Skyguy will take me, with Obi-Wan and Cody, ooh and Barriss too.

* * *

**Hope you review, for my next chapter I'll do Ahsoka's birthday. Please Review!**


	3. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars although I do own a vacation designs. Words in between ( & ) are Narrator Notes**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Ahsoka, Anakin wants to see you!" someone yelled behind me, I turn around to see my best friend Rex. He was waving frantically as if it was the only way to get my attention.

"Hi Rex," I said, my eyes went wide, "Did he find out we pulled the prank on him yesterday?" I asked with worry in my voice. (Ahsoka is talking about the prank in the last chapter) "No. He think it's Obi-Wan because he accidentally put a whoopie cushion meant for Heavy but Obi-Wan sat on it instead." Rex said calmly. "Whew." I said letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Race ya back to the house, that's where Anakin wanted to meet you anyway." he said with a smile across his pink skin.

We raced to the quarters, we were in the hallway leading to the mess room which if you measured it was about a two blocks from the house. I know cause I did measure it. When we reached the door and opened it everyone yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Ahsoka!" I was filled with surprise. I looked at Rex to see a smile spreading across his light skin.

"Ahsoka as a surprise from everyone for your present we got you a whole week in Aquafall Land!" Skyguy said with a smile on his face. "Now everyone meet me in the docks with a three days worth of clothing and pajamas, sunscreen, toothpaste,toothbrushes, two pairs of shoes, a bathing suit,slippers, and a comb at noon.

_At noon in the docks..._

**Rex's POV**

" Okay everyone, let's do role call when I call your name back up." Skyguy ordered, "Rex, Ahsoka, Bariss, Luminara, Echo, Kicks, Heavy, Obi-Wan, Cody, Padme, and me. does everyone have their stuff?" We all nodded, then Obi-Wan took over. "Now we only have 6 speeders so everyone but one will have a partner. Here's the list:

Rex & Echo

Ahsoka & Kicks

Bariss & Luminara

Cody & Heavy

Padme & Anakin

and last but not least me." said Obi-Wan.

We all boarded the speeders and left for Aquafall Land. After the 2hr ride we finally reached Aquafall Land Hotel while Luminara volunteered to check us in the rest of waited in the lobby except Ahsoka and I we went to the arcade. Luminara came back with a set of key cards.

"Everyone you'll each have a partner, it's four people per room here's the list

Room 1: Bariss, Luminara, Ahsoka, and Padme

Room 2: Echo, Kicks, Cody, and Heavy

Room 3: Rex, Anakin, and Obi-Wan

Each of the groups have 2 keys. When I call your name I will give you a key card for your group's room. Luminara, Bariss, Cody, Echo, Anakin, and Obi-Wan here's your group's key. When we went into our rooms we decided to order lunch from room service and go to Aquafall land tomorrow.

_The next morning at around 8:30 in the morning..._

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Morning everyone!" I said happily as I looked around my room noticing something was wrong. "Where's Padme?" I asked noticing my favorite senator was gone.

"She went out to get everyone out of bed and get ready to go down to the lobby for breakfast." said Bariss just getting on a her usual look but with capris and a T-Shirt that said "Don't mess with smart girls." printed on it instead of a dress and no hood with her black hair in tangles as she reached for her see through comb. "Okay, I'll get ready too." Ahsoka said. Luminara came out of the bathroom with a plain tan T-Shirt and brown pants. The padawan and Master also had a pair of brown tennis shoes. Later I put on a red short sleeved shirt with white pants and white running shoes so I can race with Rex and have a better chance of winning.

After getting everyone up we all headed down to the breakfast room. Padme had a yellow shirt with white stripes going across and a pair of white capris with Nike shoes. Rex had a white shirt and jeans. Heavy, Kicks and Echo had dark jeans with a T-Shirt. Heavy had a green shirt, Echo had a yellow T-shirt, and Kicks had a blue T-Shirt. Cody had regular jeans and a red T-Shirt with a white slash at the right shoulder and a black belt.

Skyguy had a dark blue shirt with maroon pants, and last but not least Obi-Wan had a tan T-Shirt with a black clover but with pointy ends instead of round ends at the bottom left hand clover with dark brown pants.

We all sat down to eat some of us had croissants, sandwiches or regular sunny side up eggs with juice or coffee. Meanwhile Rex and I had chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and chocolate milk.

Then after breakfast we headed back to our rooms and put our swimsuits or swim trunks under our clothes, and packed sunscreen, towels, and sandals in a beach bag, plus some underwear for when we change into our regular clothes again. At around 10:57 am we met at the back of the hotel where the path is that lead to the trains.

"Okay everybody, the train ride is 25 minuets long, and by the time we get there it should be open and all the long lines should be gone. We took the short path to the trains that took us 3 minuets and when we got there an empty train had just arrived. It was one of those old fashioned kinds with wooden benches for seats facing each other and no windows. When we all got in Rex and I were guessing how much time we have to spend at Aquafall Land if we been there until it closed. Since it started at 11am and ended until 9pm and we wouldn't get there until 11:25 am we should have nine hours and thirty-five minuets.

When we got there Skyguy was right it was almost empty. We breezed through and got cool stamps on our hands, we took a map and decided to do the water rides first, that way when we're dry we wouldn't have to worry about getting cold at night since we'll be dry. But before we went on rides we took the train tour, the cool part is that in the middle of the park there was a purple line, one side said water rides and the other said dry rides.

The first ride was Volcanic Splash, you would be in a log that would go all over the place and whenever you went down hill when you reached the bottom you were greeted by warm water don't worry, no one peed in it. There was also another ride in the shape of a toliet. It was a big swirly slide and you will land in a pool. When it lunchtime some of us had hot dogs, hamburgers, or nachos. After that we did dry rides like The Bullet, Devil's Ride, and classical rides such as bumper cars, the spinnig cups, and the ride where you're in a seat that lifts you up and spins. After that we went got souvenirs then went back to the hotel.

On the third day went to the hotel pool and sauna, watched TV, and ate at a resturaunt nearby.

* * *

**That's it well please review! By the way the next chapter is the last, sorry. Anyway, please review, again!**


	4. Time to get ready

**Sorry I havn't been able to update w/ my birthday and chores, mostly chores. Anyway I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars, or Need for Speed and enjoy!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

Skyguy walked in the doors while Rex and I were playing Need for Speed Undercover.

"Take that Ahsoka! Ha Ha! 1st Place! Hey, no fair I wasn't paying attention!" said Rex who went from 1st place to 3rd place in the knockout race.

"You can't catch me!" I sang in a singsong voice.

"Ahsoka, Rex can you stop the race for a moment?" Skyguy asked in a "I'm not asking just please do it" voice. We paused our game and turned our attention to Skyguy, "The council said they're really close to finding where the antidote is, in the meanwhile I need you to get ready, they will contact us when they find the antidote." he told us.

"Can we finish our game first Anakin?" asked a curious Rex eager to win the game. "Sure, why not?" Skyguy said with a smile before walking off. After we finished (by the way I won.) we went to go get ready. I was in my room working on an electric dart, it stuns the victim for a whole day and when you use the switch, it destroys any droid within a one hundred mile radius. I took a bull eye's cardboard cutout and placed it on the door to practice aiming.

After a few flings I was getting pretty good. Then Skyguy was stupid enough to open my door during my fling and it hit him, not to mention it was ON! Luckily I put it on electrocute, well not that lucky. "Whoops."I said trying to hold back my laughter. I ran to him when he fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He was still unconscious,so I took a bucket of ice and threw it in his face. I know ice, but I heard that the colder the water is the faster the person will wake up, and you can't get any colder than ice.

Skyguy quickly woke up, "What in the world was that?" he asked. I showed him the clear cylinder weapon and gave it to him. "This is what electrocuted you.I made it myself." I said with pride. He looked at me with surprise. "Well now I know why you became my padawan so early, look so you won't get in trouble with the council, make more and teach Rex how to use them. that way they can't put anything on you." he said with a smirk.

_6 hours later..._

"What is wrong with you? You can't even hit the side of a barn!" I yelled to Rex who took 50 tries at hitting a cardboard figure 5 feet away from him. "Don't yell at me! I'm trying my best!" yelled Rex, if he was any angrier he would have steam coming out of him. "AAAGGGHHHHH!" Rex yelled and threw the weapon so hard it went through the cardboard cutout, the five ones behind it, the tenmoving targets, and last but not least Windu who decided to help us, and he was in blocking position with his lightsaber on.

We both stared in disbelief our mouths hitting the ground staring at the freshly burnt holes in the middle of each target, well not Windu, he was on the ground where the weapon had stopped shaking uncontrollably. "Great job! You actually hit something! Rex tried again and again until Windu said Rex was ready with a whole bunch of burns on his clothes.

After we finished I made some more for the clones and taught them to how to use it, but this time Shaak Ti helped us after Windu went to the medical bay. When we got back home Skyguy was looking in the pantry for microwavable meals. Luckily I know how to cook, since before I was a youngling my mom knew I was going to be a youngling, taught me to cook. Bariss was also kind enough to help sinceshe already had dinner with Master Luminara, she did the salad and drinks, while I did the main meal and side. That evening we had steak, mash potatoes, salad, and Kool-aid.

* * *

**Okay okay. I know short. I'll try to make it longer next time, I'm still figuring out a name for the weapon. Please put what you think what name will be best and put it in your review, thanks!**


	5. Never underestimate a girl

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while with Christmas and everything, and I have decided what to name the shocking weapon thingy. It will be known as a shocker! The name was suggested by Captainrexbest, thanks for suggesting! I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. Well, I'm finished reading time!**

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

"It's time to go guys, line up!" I yelled to the troop, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and I were going to Hoth to get the antidote for Ahsoka and Rex. Ahsoka tugged on my robe, she was hopping from foot to foot with her bookbag on. "What is it Ahsoka, we have to leave." I said annoyed since I had to help her with everything this morning.

"I have to got to the bathroom." she said quietly. My face turned a bit red, "Just go, we'll wait here." I said. Ahsoka sprinted to the nearest bathroom. "Alright troops we have to wait for someone. We'll be delayed by a few minuets." I said out loud. The troops looked confused, except for Cody whose eyes darted around checking heads and noticed Ahsoka was missing then rolled his eyes.

After a while Ahsoka came back like nothing happened and Rex went over to talk to her.

**Rex's POV**

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked looking at Ahsoka questionably. "I don't know." said Ahsoka shrugging her shoulders. I soon found myself boarding the ship like only half of my mind was paying attention while the other was spacing out. After we took off and were able to move around the ship Ahsoka was opening her bag and taking out little figures, there was a whole bunch of them all the way to the brim.

"What are those for?" I asked full of curiosity at the tiny figures. "Weapons, I shrunk them with this shrink ray." Ahsoka answered taking out a pen, and opening the cap and pushing a green button, and letting the small weapons turned to their regular after taking them out of the bag. Ahsoka then handed them out to the clones and me while leaving some for herself too. Ahsoka shivered a bit and looked outside into the cold snow we were landing on.

She took out a red winter jacket that looked pretty light for a planet that was practically an icicle. She also took out a bold red knee high boots and white gloves. "Aren't you going to be cold in that?" shivering at the thought of wearing those clothes in the small blizzard just light enough for us to see on the snow mobiles. She smiled at me with white teeth showing in a sly way and said "Never underestimate a girl." and we walked out with everyone looking at her jacket while she smiled.

"Ahsoka aren't you going to be cold?" Skyguy asked questioningly. Don't worry, it's not a regular jacket, it's thermal heat will release small compounds electric waves of an average of 77 degrees Fahrenheit through the more dense compounds of cotton, keeping away cold dense water molecules and turning them into polar molecules which in turn will let the molecules condescend into the ground and get trapped in soil and turn into soil water." Ahsoka said plainly.

We all turned and stared our brains a bit fried to the big words a girl so young just used. Ahsoka sighed "It has it's own heat built in, man it is so fun to see you guys looking so stupid."Ahsoka said as if we were stupid and giggled while she walked ahead leaving us to catch snow in our opened mouths.

**Anakin's POV**

We soon reached the base with ice surrounding the perimeter and lasers moving ready for someone to trigger the alarm and get captured. Obi Wan knelt down and touched the ice.

"It's too weak, we'll fall in and freeze to death." Obi-Wan said figuring how to get across. Ahsoka looked at the thin sheet of ice in front of her mocking her that she couldn't get across. She took a few steps back and squinted her right eye trying to see an angle or something, then she took a few more steps back and ran towards the ice.

"Ahsoka be careful!" I yelled she was still running and took a jump towards the ice and pressed something on the side of her shoe. My eyes were filled with worry but relaxed as she landed softly without a single crack in the ice. She slid to the other end like she was nothing at all.

"How did you do that?" asked a baffled Echo. She smiled, " Never underestimate a girl, there's a small button on all of your shoes press it and a layer on the bottom will appear and it will let you literally glide across the ice, I built it while you guys were knocked out cold in the morning." she said with proud smile on her face. We looked at our shoes, she wasn't lying, and we got across with ease that we actually did it again. We looked at the lasers and looked at Ahsoka.

"I suppose you have plan for this too huh kid." Cody said. Ahsoka smiled again and took out 8 mirrors and placed on the ground deflecting the lasers and making a clear pathway in front of us.

When we got to the front it was easy to get in since Ahsoka had a decoder and we were in. Droids appeared and guns were fired from both sides while Ahsoka Rex and I went in through the back, not a single droid spotted us, but Ventress sure did, we were hallways away from the antidote when she appeared. "Ahsoka Rex, you go guys go ahead, I'll hold Ventress off! Go Now!" I yelled.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I nodded and Rex and I ran away from the lightsaber duel. We ran and with only one hallway in between us and the antidote the stood the ugly scrap metal piece General Greivous. His voice was raspy and filled with determination to kill us.

"Keep away Republic scum, or I'll kill you!" Greivous's voice threatened. "Nah, we don't listen to strangers, especially ugly, useless, trashy, scrap metal strangers" I said with a smirk. Behind my back I took out one of my shockers, ad set it to so painful that it knocks the wind out of you and you twitch for days setting. Greivous roared and ran towards us in full out rage. He grasped my neck and lifted me into the air with a lightsaber pointed to my face.

"What did you little girl." he said with murder in his voice. I smiled " Happy Birthday, enjoy the gift." I said and stuck the shocker on his arm and he let out an ear piercing scream. During the scream we found out that while he was screaming everyone stopped and covered their ears, even the droids and they short circuited after so the clones won their fight and left to help Skyguy.

We rushed over to the door and opened it and there stood...

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't help it, you will see what they find in the next chapter. Please Review and thanks again to Captainrexbest for the name! Later!**


	6. The Antidote

**Hi, I love winter break, more time to update. Anyway I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. Well enough of this time to read!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

My eyes widened as the antidote was shifted from hand to hand of the evil Count Dooku.

"Give me the antidote, it's either the easy way or the hard way." I said my blood boiling.

"Now why would I do that? Children should not be near medicine with it being given to them by an adult." Dooku said still tossing the antidote around. My temper was getting shorter and shorter by the second. I then remembered something. I had the force, total blonde moment. I moved my hand while Rex tried to get the antidote by jumping. I moved a box lifted it up to Dooku's head and hit him with it HARD.

Dooku collapsed to the floor dazed while Rex took the antidote and I set the charges. We fled the room as I pushed the buttons causing the bombs to beep and explode. We ran for cover as ashes and scraps of metal flew across the hall. The explosion caused a rip in the base and the last thing I saw was a force shield made by the Count himself. Rex and I opened the bottle and each took a gulp. "It's SODA!" I said throwing the bottle to the ground letting the glass bottle break into a million pieces. "We were so close!" I yelled.

Rex looked concerned and patted me on the back he was good at making people feel better.

**Obi-Wan's POV**

Anakin and I heard the explosion when we ran off Ventress after I helped the clones and feared for the worst. We ran towards the smoke where we found Ahsoka and Rex behind a large chunk of metal and Rex patting Ahsoka on the back with remains of a glass bottle on the floor nearby with liquid spilling out. I figured out that it was a fake antidote but my old padawan didn't seem to.

"Ahsoka, Rex are you okay? We heard the explosion and rushed right over." Anakin asked with worry. "We're okay, but the antidote was a fake." said Ahsoka with anger in her eyes. It was obvious she did'nt like being decieved. We went back to the ship and went back to Corusaunt with everyone thinking we wasted our time. Only one good thing came to our minds when we tried to think of good things, like how the Master padawan competition was tomorrow. It was a contest for which Master and Padawan worked best together. Despite Ahsoka's condition she was still able to compete.

Clones were trainers so they were all happy to be able to boss their bosses around. They go easy on Ahsoka but really hard on Anakin, it's fun to see him tired every night when he flopped down on his bed next to mine. Ahsoka never seemed tired but the clones did, which was weird but I didn't ask why. It was Plo and Ahsoka, Luminara and Bariss, Kit Fisto and Nadar,( the fish dude who got killed in Lair of Greivous) Anakin and I, and clones were allowed too, Rex and Cody and the last team Gree with Ponds.

_The next day..._

**Anakin's POV**

It was the day of the Master and Padawan competitions, although Plo and Ahsoka weren't padawan and master they were pretty close so it was allowed. Clones and other Jedi were always there to cheer on teams. The top three teams went onto Nationals against the Sepertists, it started out as a way to choose what side a neutral would choose but it became a yearly competition, 4 times a year winter, summer, fall, and spring competitions. This time it was a summer competition. and we ready, teams were outside putting on stuff like hats or sunscreen or stretching if not practicing. It was a good thing too since it was especially hot that day.

Obi-Wan and Plo were filling up their water bottles while Ahsoka and Rex were talking. Bariss just came out with Luminara wearing green capris and t-shirts with hats they looked like twins with the same hair in a ponytail and taking a sip of water in sync.

I rolled my eyes at last year's 3rd place. Obi-Wan and I took 1st while Kit and Nadar took 2cd. This year was Target practice, egg drop, 3 legged race. There was also pretty cool stuff like water gun fight, water skiing, water jets, surfing, relay race, swimming race freestyle, and my personal favorite, dodgeball with water ballons. The council says it's to test reflexes and speed, but I think they just want to see someone pelted in the head with a water ballon.

The competition bell rang signaling it had begun. All five teams lined up with pride and Shakk Ti one of our announcers called up all five teams with their team number.

"Team 1 Ahsoka Tano with Plo Koon! Team 2 Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Team 3 Bariss and Luminara, Team 4 Rex and Cody and our last but not least, Team 5 with Gree and Ponds!" Shakk Ti's voice rang through the park.

**Ahsoka's POV**

We all lined up ready for the first race, and Shakk Ti's voice went through the gigantic speakers. "The first race is the egg drop relay race, one person on the team will walk to their partner holding an egg with a spoon and when they reach their partner they will give them by hand and their partner will race the egg to the finish line with it in the spoon, if you break your egg you go where you started and get a new one. First one to cross the finish line wins!" The crowd cheered ready in suspense who will drop their egg.

I was waiting for the gun to fire with Obi-Wan, Plo, Kit, Cody, Bariss, and Gree holding their eggs with a spoon in their hand. The gun fired and all five took off. Plo went slowly and started gaining speed. All five neck and neck, the crowd held their breath, Kit and Gree fumbled but didn't lose it. Plo soon handed me the spoon and I walked towards the finish line using the same technique as Plo. Anakin and Bariss dropped their eggs and went back. Soon Ponds did too. It was Rex and me we were soo close but I went a bit faster and soon passed the finish line. The crowd went wild!

_A few games later..._

**Rex's POV**

We just finished the potato sack race and the Anakin was in the lead with Obi-Wan. Here's the chart:

1st Anakin and Obi-Wan

2cd Cody and I

3rd Ahsoka and Plo

4th Luminara and Bariss

5th Gree and Ponds

We were doing water games and Windu came up to the microphone.

"Settle down, settle down, we would now do the water skiing race. The teams will go in order, Ahsoka and Plo you're up." Windu said. A large whirring sound came and Plo was driving a boat with Ahsoka doing the tricks. She flipped through the handle bar and her feet in the air holding the handle bar with her hands on the skies. They came up to a ramp Ahsoka went up did a backflip twirled, and somersaulted through the air and landed back on the skies right side up. It was amazing, after others did their routines Ahsoka and Plo won, she was pretty good at her now age 5. Ahsoka and Plo moved up to 2cd place moving me and Cody down to 3rd.

We soon went to the surfing contest the last one left standing wins. Everyone took a board and went to the ocean. Ahsoka and Anakin are very competitive, so they passed the wave the rest of us went to and went further and took a really big wave. That's when they really got competitive, they started doing tricks trying to outdo each other. That's when they both fell off and others already did too. It was me and Cody and since we were on the same team we won the challenge. and we got back to 2cd place. Now there was only two competitions left.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Aayla came to the microphone and announced it was time for the water jet races. At the end for each team there is a floating cone and 6 flags attached to them one team member will take a water jet to their team's cone and get one flag, then they drive back to shore and their partner will take over and it will repeat until someone gets all their flags first and win.

The gun fired and Plo was off, everyone had a little trouble getting the flag but they got it. Obi-Wan was the first to arrive and Anakin took over, Plo did too and I took over. I got the flag and was heading back, Skyguy was ahead of me but I cheated a bit by using the force to push the water out of the way. I managed to arrive just 3 seconds after Skyguy and Plo went. A few minuets later I was getting the last flag, I quickly took it and went for the finish line with Skyguy right behind and neck it was a photo finish and turns out I won.

We had only one more competition, the water balloon dodge ball match. To make things easy the council split each team in so there were ten teams representing five. Two teams were knocked out, Gree and Ponds, and Luminara and Bariss. It was Rex,Cody,Obi-Wan,Plo,Skyguy, and me each of us had a water balloon in hand. The gun was fired and we started randomly throwing and dodging and for the unlucky, getting pelted by a water balloon. Soon I was tagged out when Obi-Wan got me with two just as I let go of a water balloon and got Cody right in the kisser. Plo ended up winning as he got Obi-Wan by catching one of his water balloons.

The trophies were handed out to the 1st,2cd, and 3rd place, here it is:

1st Me and Plo

2cd Obi-Wan and Skyguy

3rd Rex and Cody

We were handed our trophies with pride.

_A week later..._

**Anakin's POV**

We just arrived at the game against the Sepertist and we were against Dooku with Ventress, Greivous with Bane, and Aurra Sing with Boba Fett.

"Nice to see you Jedi, how about a deal, instead of a trophy we will give you the REAL antidote?" said Dooku with a sly smile.

* * *

**OMG! I was not expecting that, well actually I did since I wrote it. Anyway, please review!**


	7. Two challenges and a deal

Hi! It's me, sorry I haven't updateed in a while busy busy busy! Anyway I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. Now like a french princess said viva la vie fron! My transilation Let them Read FanFic!

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka's POV

The vial went from Dooku's hand to a small protective container that was given to a droid. "Today's game will be if you win, you get the antidote and trophy." Dooku said with pleasure.

"And what if you win?" asked Skyguy with caution. "We get the trophy and you go to our jail." Dooku said evily. We all practically froze except for Obi-Wan who was figuring it over.

"Deal." Obi-Wan finally said. We all stared at him like he just blew up our ship which if we lose, he kinda did. "Agreed then." Dooku said smiling evily. The teams were Rex and Me, (Plo couldn't make it and Rex took his place.) Anakin and Obi-Wan, Dooku and Ventress, and last and least Aurra Sing and Cad Bane. The games were harder, and so was the competition. We started with rock climbing it was pretty hard since we had to climb a lot.

We all moved quickly through the fake mountain. When Rex got to the top he pulled me up with him. Then we started down with Dooku and Ventress right behind us. Behind them was Obi-Wan and Anakin, behind them was Aurra and Bane arguing. Rex and I decided to quicken our pace and apparently so did Dooku. We managed to get down first and win. The next was the canoe race. I found it rather peaceful. All boats were separated and had to find the way back to the contest place.

Rex was behind me since I had most experience with canoeing. We soon came to two paths unable to decide which one to take. One was rough the other was smooth.

"I think we should take the smooth one." Rex said.

"Come on Rex, where's your spirit of adventure?" I asked. "I think I left it back at home next to my bed." Rex said. I canoed to the rocky path which was heading towards a... "Waterfall!" Rex yelled as we got closer. We reached the edge and went down. "Woooohoooo!" I yelled my voice intwined with Rex's screaming one. We hit the bottom and jumped I turned back towards Rex who was getting angry.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?" Rex yelled standing up. "Rex don't stand up ahhh!" I yelled as our canoe toppled over and we landed in the we got the canoe right side up we bursted out laughing. "Come on, let's get back on." I said after we finished laughing. We got back on and continued down the rocky path. When we finally reached the end we saw Anakin and Obi-Wan standing before us.

"Why are you guys soaking wet?" asked Skyguy. "Rex stood up and we toppled over I said giggling.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I just wanted to make a lot of chapters and I need lunch. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Almost there

**Hi! It's me! We're closing in to the last chapter now. I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

The canoe race was over and we only had a one more game left. It was the obstacle course, we were dropped off at the far end of the river. We had to go through the woods, and find a map at the end nearby our side's symbol. This time it was Republic against Sith so there were only two teams. Then when we read the map we would go to the next obstacle, there are 10 obstacles to go through. The last one is where we have to get the trophy with the antidote in it.

We just been dropped off and when the gun fires the obstacle course began. Bang! We ran we ran like there was no tomorrow. All we had to do was win the obstacle course and we win, we will be able to get the antidote. We raced through the woods not sure where to go. We ran and ran until a little while later we reached the Republic sign. We saw the Sith not so far behind us. Skyguy read the map.

"Okay, we go north, take a left at the waterfall, go through the cave and head to the beach where we have to take some water jets and get the 4 flags one at a time if not we're disqualified. We ran and ended up at the beach, we saw the water skies and I went first. I ripped through the water and got to the flags, took one and went back the loud roar behind me was Aurra going to the flags.

When I reached the shore Rex got on and zoomed, after him was Skyguy then Obi-Wan. When we got back we found pieces of paper attached that formed a map and we raced to our next destination. We ended up at a pool filled with wet inflatable thingies. Rex read the instructions with Dooku not far behind.

"We have to get across all the inflatable rafts without slipping or falling. If we do slip and fall we have to start over, all contestants must get passed before getting the map. We splashed in the water and after slipping and falling and an embarrassing scene between Obi-Wan and Ventress we got across the sith in lead.

We soon had to canoe across the alligator filled river. It was no problem since everyone knows you have to bonk them on the nose. Well, not everyone considering the Sith are using the force since we're not allowed to have lightsabers.

We had gotten across and so did the Sith you know after a few minutes of pushing alligators away from the boat. We went to the forest again and had to do target practice with a bow and arrow. You had to hit the target before going on. We took turns and eventually we all got it.

We ran towards a cliff where we had to crawl across a ladder and get to the other side. I was frozen inside.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you something." I said nervously.

"What is Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked with concern. But before I could say anything I heard Dooku shout.

"What do you mean you're afraid of heights!" Dooku yelled to his faithful assassin Ventress.

"You don't have to shout it! It's not like I told everyone you were afraid of snakes!" Ventress yelled back.

"Anyway you were saying?" Skyguy asked. I took a deep breath, "I'm afraid of heights too, well not heights but falling off them." I said blushing.

* * *

**What! Ohhh, so close only five more obstacle to go! But four of them filled with phobias. Dun Dun Dun! Anyway please review!**


	9. Got it!

**Hi! This is the last chapter, sorry. But I can't seem to control the amount of stories I have so, yeah. Anyway, read!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Ahsoka, you'll be fine, it's nothing but a ladder to get across that's on top of a huge cliff above spiky rocks." Anakin said plainly.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said. "What it's true." Anakin said defending himself.

Rex came up to me, "You'll be fine, got it? There's a big invisible sheet to catch you if you fall." Rex said.

"Thanks Rex, you always know what to say." I said calming down, I looked over at Ventress who was shaking nervously. "We need someone to go first." Anakin said, "I'll do it." Obi-Wan said. He got hooked up and started climbing the ladder. The Sith saw what was happening and sent Bane who got hooked up and started walking across too.

"I'll go next." Anakin said after Obi-Wan got across, Obi-Wan tossed the hook line across to anakin and he walked across shooting daggers at Dooku. When he reached the top he gave it to Rex, and Rex gave it to me.

"You can do it, I know you can you jumped off a plane, battled Greivous, and you survived Skywalker landings a whole bunch of times." Rex said trying to be helpful. I thought it over and said "I'll go last." Rex nodded and quickly got on and caught up to Aurra and passed the line to me.

I grabbed before it could hit me in the face, Ventress backed away like it was poison. I got hooked up and Ventress did too. We both started our slightly slow crawl across, when I got on the ladder was wobbling. I picked up my courage and snippiness and started crawling.

"Don't look down Ahsoka!" Rex yelled. Unfortuanly I did, the sharp rocks seemed to be getting closer, or I was. I took a few steps and my leg fell off letting my other leg follow it. I was hanging for my life, only feet away from death. My heart and blood was pounding in my ears, I started to pull myself up. One leg then the other, I huffed glad I made it, I continued Ventress a little in front.

I knew it was only my fear holding me back, wind started blowing trying to push me down, but I kept moving foward. Ventress was starting to lose her balance. I quickened my pace my effort laughing at the wind which pushed harder. I was freezing the wind whipping against my skin, I continued going. I reached the top with Anakin and Obi-Wan helping me up.

We reached the map and went to the snake pit. When we got there Skyguy seemed determined, we finally got to the hole filled snakes almost at the rim. I went on the small thin block of wood leading to the end. I crossed the snakes hissing wanting to attack and eat, after I got across Skyguy was next then Rex then Obi-Wan. Each of us creeped out by the snakes.

After that we had to get a whole bunch of animals from one pen to another. The Sith right on our tail, we had a hard time since they tried to get away from us. I got the first one and put it in the other pen. The Sith came as Rex just put in the second one and went straight to work. They were a bit quicker and were finished as we got out the last one. But we were faster and we caught up.

We soon came up to a cliff dive, I swallowed and let everyone else go first. They landed with cannonballs, it was my turn and I took a few steps back. I remembered that I took diving lessons and was able to do tricks. I ran,jumped, and felt myself in the air I did flip flops. twists, and cannonballed at the end. "Show-off." Anakin muttered under his breath.

We only had one more thing to do, the balance beam before we had to climb the ladder where the trophy was. We came to it, not really knowing what to do. I went across on my hands for easier control, one hand after the other. Anakin went next getting my message and going on his hands, Rex, and Obi-Wan did the same.

We were so close to the antidote my happiness grew as I got closer. I got out the two vials and handed one to Rex and we each drank the whole vile, within seconds we were back to our older selves. "Woohooo!" I yelled and jumped up and down, I hugged Rex, until I noticed what I was doing. We broke apart from the hug and started mumbling apologizies while blushing madly.

Dooku arrived a few seconds after we broke apart from the hug, angry at himself for losing. We found a swirly slide at the bottom and went down it, not to mention it was long and fast too.

_At the Republic in the barracks..._

Rex and I just entered the barracks while everyone was busy and snuck up on Cody who was working as usual. We both timed each other silently, Cody was so absorbed in his work he didn't hear us until we yelled "Cody!" at the same time. Cody jumped five feet in the air surprised not by us but the loudness of our voices right next to his ears.

"That hurts, don't ever do that again!" Cody yelled angrily, but his scowl turned into a smile since he knows he can never stay mad at us. My comm beeped interrupting what Cody was gonna say and Anakin's voice came on.

"Ahsoka, Cad Bane was found on Tattoine with Ventress, we need to find out what their doing. Get Cody and Rex too, along with their squads." Skyguy said."Got it Skyguy." I said. Then all three of us got the squads who were happy to see us and we all headed off to our next adventure.

* * *

**That's it! Whew that was fun, anyway please review!**


End file.
